Kidnapped
by Kohakufire
Summary: Sango is kidnapped and Kohaku is mundered..By Miroku? O.o o.O Readand find out!R&R...Will update soon...
1. Chapter 1

"Kohaku!" Calls his mother...

He runs down the stairs..."What!" he answers

"I'm going to work...Your sister should be home in a little while to take care of you...and don't forget my friend is coming please pick up the house just alittle." she says clearly so he will get it

"Okay.." he answer "I will" he adds

"Thanks" she says blowing him a kiss and leaves...

He sighs watching his mother's car leave the drive way.putting his hand on the glass..."Bye Mom" he says silently getting up...

Kirara comes running to him..."Meow" she cries jumping up to him..

He pets her silently

"Why does she always do this to me?...The only person she seems to love the most is Sango..Maybe because she's the oldest or something..." he whispers to Kirara walking up the stairs to his room

The door slams open and Sango walks in...with Miroku.."Shh...Maybe my mom isn't home wait here.." she says walking upstairs...opening their mom's room and she's not there...

Kohaku opens his door..."Sango?" he says looking at her...

"Hey Little Brother!" she says hugging him.

"Umm Hi..." he answers confused and looks down to see Miroku. Out of Shock "You still like him?" he asks

"Of Course" she answers

"Sister he beat you and you still like him...?" he yells and Miroku comes up the stairs..."What's going on Sango?" he asks

"oh my little brother just don't bother with him...let's just go." she says walking down the stairs

Kohaku watches her silently...and looks up at Miroku glaring at him...he gets a cold shiver down his back...

"Listen Little Dork...Your sister and i are together and there's not on thing you can do about it." Miroku says in Kohaku's face.

"I'm not a Dork i am alot smarter then you!" he yells back

Miroku slaps him..."Shut up!" he yells at him

Kohaku puts his hand on the cheek..."You don't have to hit me..." he yells

Miroku pushes him against a wall..."Really? Then how should i get rid of you out of Sango's life?" he asks

He struggles to get out of Miroku's grip..."My Sister will always love me.." he yells

"I wonder if I kill you...What would Sango do?" he says "She would come right to me..."

"Not if you were the one who killed her own brother" he answers

"Yeah your right...But i can make it look like an Accicend" he says

"Miroku!" yells someone from behind them

Kohaku looks over to see his mother..."Mommy!" he yells

Miroku lets go of Kohaku as he drops to the floor...

"You lucked out now kid." Miroku says running out past their mom...

His mom ran to him..."Are you okay Dear?" she asks bending down to him...

He nods..."But he wants to kill me." he says shaking

She looks at him shocked. "Dear...it's okay,...he won't harm you.." she says smiling sweetly to him

He contines to shake and looking at the floor. "Don't leave me with him.." he mumbles

She nods and answers "Come with me...i will take you everywhere with me.." she says...

He looks up at her noticing Sango behind them holding a knife..."Sister?" he says

She glares at him...as Their mother turns..."Sango's what's wrong?" she asks

Sango starts to cry. "Miroku...says that he will leave me if i don't kill Kohaku and you" she answers

"So now a boy is more important then your family..?" Their mother asks

"Mommy!" yells Kohaku

"What!" she turns to see no one..."Kohaku where are you?" she cries looking around..."Kohaku!" she yells again...

"This is my fault...now Miroku has my little brother..." Sango yells running down the stairs and out the door...

Their mother follows...

"Miroku please put my brother down.." running outside to see Miroku with Kohaku's head against the car and a knife about to cut him down the neck...

"No!" he yells putting the knife to the younger boy's neck..."He means more to you then me!" he yells pushing hard and the blood comes down the knife..

"MIROKU STOP IT!" Sango yells crying deeply..."He's my Little brother please put him down." she yells

"No!" he yells "Sango get in the car and i won't kill your brother..." he yells

she does as he asks in nervouness

Miroku opens the back door and throws Kohaku in..He slams the door shut and runs to the front and gets in..."Sango take care of him and make sure he doesn't bleed anymore." Miroku ordered.

Sango did as he asked and puts a towel against he wounded neck...she crys watching as the blood contines to flow showing no sign of stopping.

"Sister..." he says coughing up alittle blood...

"Shh...Don't talk Kohaku"she says putting a finger over his mouth and cleans up the blood...He falls asleep slowly...She looks up at Miroku "Miroku we have to get him to a hospital...he's dying..." she says to him..

Miroku sighs "We can't not till the next state or 2." he says

She looks at him shocked "He won't make it! we need to find one now!" she yells to him

"Then he will just have to suffer and hold onto his own life" Miroku yells back.

Sango gasps and looks at Kohaku as he sleeps breathing heavly and the blood soaking the towel..."I can't watch him die like this" she thinks to herself..."His lungs are going to fail him soon...he won't be able to breath.."..Sango looks up at Miroku crying silently as he drives down a emtpy high way...

He thinks to himself.."I'm killing Sango's only family...and I can't do anything...I want too but I can't..I just kidnapped a 14 year old and his sister." He looks back and Sango is sleeping holding Kohaku close as his blood flows heavly from his neck causing him to die more...and more.

Time passes more then 3 hours...and Miroku can't take it anymore...the car is filled with blood and Kohaku isn't breathing anymore...Miroku starts to panic and turns into a town..."Why do I care Kohaku isn't breathing?" He asks himself "He's not important only Sango is...Kohaku means nothing to me...But he did nothing to me...he just..." he growls and pulls over into a drive way...of a old house. "Sango! Wake up" he yells and she wakes up holding Kohaku's limp body in her arms still..

"Miroku? Where are we?" she asks in a daze..

"We're at a old house...Get Kohaku out...We have to leave his body here.." he says sadly

Sango looks at Kohaku...and starts crying deeply..."We're not leaving my brother's body in a old house...shouldn't we take him with us...? we need to bury him with my family..." she yells

"No!" He yells back..."His body is going inside that house..and no one will know I ki..." he stops "I killed your younger brother didn't I?" he asks her silently

She nods crying..."You killed my brother..." she yells! "You Killed Him! This is all your fault..." she adds yelling and sniffs

He starts crying and kneels down to touch Sango's shoulder...

She gets up and runs alittle. "Stay away from me!" she yells starting to run down the street yelling for someone to help her..Someone comes out with a shootgun after she runs about 2 blocks with Miroku chasing her...The man holds the gun at Sango but notices she has a body in her hands and looks back at Miroku chasing her and points the gun at him...Sango runs up to him..."Sir..please...there's a man chasing me...he killed my younger brother!" Sango says holding Kohaku's body tightly..

He looks at her shocked..."I'm a doctor...take him inside...and I will take care of this guy." he orders..Sango runs in fast and shuts the door..

"What do you want from this Young lady Sir?" the doctor calls to Miroku.

Miroku stops running about 8 feet away..noticing the gun "Give me Sango!" Miroku yells

"Sango!" he yells

"That girl that ran past you with the young boy in her arms..." Miroku yells..

"Oh Her..Her name is Sango?" he yells

"Yes!"Miroku answers "Now give her to me!" he commands

"I don't think I can do that!" he yells pointing the gun at his head...

Sango is inside calling the poilce..."Yes Hello? This is Sango Hayashi...I'm calling to tell about a person...He killed my little brother!" Sango yells and a gun shoot goes off...

"Miss? Miss? what is going on?" the person on the other line yells

Sango screams "Help me!" and Miroku hangs up the phone...

Miroku grabs her and covers her mouth..."How dare you try and call the poilce.." he says...looking over at Kohaku.."And that little stupid fool is why you are in this mess." he says...

Sango crys..."Kohaku.." she thinks as Miroku drags Sango out to his car leaving Kohaku's body inside the house...Miroku throws her in the car and slams the door shut...He climbs in the front seat and turns out of the drive way as fast as he can in the doctor's car...

The doctor now waking up from getting knocked out...and he looked around.."Sango?" he calls to the house with no reply.."Darn he must of got her...But what about that boy?" he asks him..walking inside to see Kohaku laying on the couch...He runs to him and places a hand on the boy's neck where the wound is and sighs..."He still has a heart beat...but it's low..." he says to himself..."Atleast your alive...Little boy.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor sighs..."this isn't good..That man stole my car..and I have a boy with alot of lost blood if They don't get here...he will die..."he says to himself silently under his breath...Suddeny...a flash of red and blue lights shine in the dark street he knows it's the police...they had tracked Sango's phone call...

They come in with a shocked look as they see the boy on the couch now not bleeding from the neck anymore just knocked from his lose of blood...

"Hurry take him to the hospital!" one of them yells to the others.

The other men grab Kohaku gently and place him on a roller ball...as they whip away the blood...Kohaku has no response..

Hours and hours pass

The Doctor sits in the waiting room...to see the boy...in time he falls asleep...The Nurse comes in to the man...

"Sir..." she says as he wakes up..."Sir..The young boy's name do you know it?" she asks

He looks up at her.."No..His mother or sister was running from a man and they came to my house...then she disappeared and he was still laying on my couch sleeping." he says..

She looks shocked..."So he is an Abodanted child?" she asks

He nods..."His sister i think got kidnapped and pushing in my car but I saw a man he was chasing her..." he says sighing.."Then she ran in the house the man came to me and knocked me out..That's all i remember" he says sadly "Then I found him on my couch." he adds "But is he okay?" he asks

She nods.."He's fine...He's sleeping." he says

"When can I see him?" he asks

"He has to be questioned by the poilce before anything..." she says...

He growls. "When he wakes up he is going to worry and panic...He needs someone to be by his side..and his mother isn't here.." he yells.."I need to be there to make sure everything is okay!" he adds "She put him in my care...Now I will watch him, I'm going to fulfill my job.." he yells again

She sighs..."I will see.." she says walking off...

He sits back down...and waits thinking of the little boy he found in his house...

After about 30 minutes...She comes out again..."Sir?" she says coming up to him..

"What?" he asks

"They said okay...You can go in now...And the boy is awake.." she says...leaving...He gets up and follows her to a dark room.

The doctor came in and sat by the boy wondering something..."Who was that lady? and that man too?" he asks to himself silently..

_Kohaku's dream..._

_Kohaku calls for his Sister Sango...as they run...then a demon comes out and attacks the village and kills everyone..._

_"Aneue! What about Father? and Mother?" He calls looking around not to see his sister anywhere..._

_He cries her name and looks for her only to see her laying on the ground dead...He runs to her..crying his sadness..."Aneue!" he yells shaking her gently.."Please wake up! Please don't leave me alone like this...Aneue!" he yells again shaking her even harder..."Aneue! Aneue! Aneue! I need you! Wake up!" he keeps yelling as he whips away the tears that fall on her face...Then the demon comes up to him..._

_"Young man?" he asks..._

_Kohaku looks up at him silently..._

_"Why are you crying?" he asks the weeping boy..._

_Kohaku stands up and punches the demon..."You know why...You killed my mother and father and now my sister! your evil! I want them back!" he yells.._

"_To bad little boy...You can't their dead..."The demon yells to him..._

"_Your evil! Bring them back now!" he yells to the demon crying his eyes out..._

_"Stop being a cry baby!" the demon yells to Kohaku..."I will kill you too if you don't shut up!" _

_Kohaku stops crying and looks up at the demon.._

_"That's better...Now I will take care of you...and you will be better off without these humans." the demon says lefting the boy and disappears_

End of Dream

Kohaku wakes up and looks around the room silently and sits up.."What happened?" he asks himself as he looks around his neck begins to bleed again...and he feels the pain and remembers what happened.."ANEUE!" He yells getting out of bed just to fall to the ice cold hospital floor..."Aneue.." he says weakly trying to get himself up..

The doctor comes in..."Oh gosh! Little boy are you okay?" he asks helping him up..

"W-Who are you?" Kohaku asks

"I'm the person who got you here...and what is your name little boy?" he asks

"Ko-Kohaku" he says silently almost as a mumble

The doctor signs deeply..."Was that your sister and what was her name?"

Kohaku sat up..."H-her name was Sango and yes she was my sister.." he says sadly...and looks around..."Where is she?"

The doctor looks at him with deep sadness..."Taken that man was chasing her and he got her..I'm sorry to say that" he says silently

Kohaku eyes start to water up as the warm hot tears come down his face..


End file.
